Tale of Uchiha Shisui: Of Dusk and Dawn
by Angelbloodlover
Summary: The first time she had met him, she had sneered at him, jealousy blinding her. The second time she had met him, she had left him behind, humiliating him. But the third time she had met him, her heart broke, befriending him. "My name is Uchiha Shisui and this is my story." Fem!Shisui!
1. Prologue: In the Name of the Uchiha's

**Tale of Uchiha Shisui: Of Dusk and Dawn**

**.**

**.**

_By Angelbloodlover_

_._

_._

_._

**Prologue : In the Name of the Uchiha we live, love, fight and die**

* * *

**Subchapter #1: Jealousy**

**.**

_~ It is not love that is blind, but jealousy. – Lawrence Durrell_

* * *

The first time she had set eyes on him was when she was four years old, a child, nothing more. She didn't understand why everyone was fussing about this small, feeble _boy _that couldn't even talk properly like a normal human would, all gibberish talk. Granted he could walk almost as good as her but that aside, he was _useless_. Utterly useless. They kept repeating words like "prodigy" and "genius". She was confused beyond words because no matter how hard she tried to look at it, she couldn't see _that_ _boy _becoming a genius or a prodigy whatsoever. She wanted answers and she got them, unfortunately, those answers didn't satisfy her need to know. She had questioned her mother about this uncommon matter, to which the woman had answered with an amused laughter, stating in her melodious voice that Itachi was only one years old, who couldn't walk properly, let alone speak like her.

And to Shisui's horror, every other baby was like that, including herself.

Afterwards, she had snorted at that, crossing her arms in defiance, and answered with firm resolution, "Kaa-san, I don't see _that boy_ becoming a prodigy like me. I am, in no form or shape, like _him_."

Said woman frowned in disapproval at the way her daughter spoke about the clan's future heir, speaking sternly, "Shisui, you shouldn't talk like that about your cousin, let alone the upcoming clan heir."

"But kaa-san-" "No _buts_, Shisui. He is the Uchiha heir and you will treat him with utmost respect. Am I understood?"

The small girl looked down, clenching her fists, "Perfectly."

Silence ensued until the black-haired beauty crouched down, watching her daughter with softened eyes, "Shisui-chan…" A velvet sigh left her pink lips, "Why are you like this? This is not how my intelligent, polite girl should act like."

Shisui could see the coal-black eyes of her upset mother, she could see that her mother was clearly disappointed and discouraged by the expectations of her intelligent daughter. Somehow this hurt Shisui more than words who always tried her furthermost to please her father, mother and the clan. She had to say something, anything to fix this. She had to! "Kaa-san, I don't get why everyone is this excited about the prospect of _that boy_. He isn't going to replace me, is he…?"

Suddenly the atmosphere in the room changed a hundred-and-eighty-degrees; gone was the anger and confusion.

To her confusion and bewilderment, her mother started laughing, covering her hands as she giggled with her honeyed voice. "Oh my sweet Shi-chan, I think I know why you're acting like this.." Another knowing look, another soft giggle, "You, my cute kunoichi," She tapped Shisui's nose, much to the girl's annoyance, "will never be replaced by Uchiha Itachi. You will stay my prodigy forever."

Shisui felt the stupid tears threatening to fall and sniffed quietly, "Really…?" as she looked through her long, feminine eye lashes.

Uchiha Noriko always was a woman who placed pride, honour and the devotion towards her clan above everything else, even when it concerned her daughter's development. Ever since she noticed the high intelligence of her daughter and the prodigious skills she had shown, she had tried to please the clan with this ordeal, neglecting the fact that her daughter was just a little girl.

_"Shisui, you're reading it wrong, it's like this."_

_"Shisui, your aim is off, you need to lift your arm a bit more."_

_"Not that, the other one!"_

_"Eat more chakra-boosting food, Shisui!"_

_"Shisui, do this."_

_"Don't do that!"_

_"Time to train."_

_"What did I tell you about sweets?"_

_"Shisui, the clan!"_

_"The clan comes above all!"_

_"Pride and honour!"_

_"Uchiha clan!"_

She could hear her own voice ringing in her head and she had to admit, even to herself she sounded persistent but most of all high demanding of a mere child. All these times she was viewing her daughter differently, not as her offspring, not as her three-year old baby girl but more like an adult, an experienced kunoichi. Now though she could see that her daughter wasn't the one at fault, no, she _was_.

All these times, all these months, she had trained her daughter to become the best battle-excelling, talented kunoichi the Uchiha clan ever had.

But never had she given her daughter the opportunity to be a care_free_ child who had no burden on her small shoulders.

Sighing softly, she placed her hands on top of Shisui's head, "Shi-chan, Itachi will never replace you because you're my precious ruby." She stood up, her eyes widening, "Which reminds me…" Noriko stood up, leaving her confused daughter behind to fetch something.

Shisui stood there with wide confused eyes as she followed her mother's every step, "Kaa-san…?"

"I will be right back, honey," came her muffled voice through the other room.

When she came back she had a small box in her hands, more precisely a jewellery box.

"This is an early birthday present for all the hard work you've put on your training." Noriko explained as she opened the velvety box, revealing a sparkling silver-chained ruby necklace.

Shisui was stunned. Such a beautiful, shiny necklace for her…?

Upon seeing her daughter's facial expression, Noriko giggled again, "Shi-chan, this is real and for you." With gentle, delicate hands, she took the necklace out of the velvety safeness and placed it around her daughter's soft neck. "If you look at the back of the ruby, you'll see something engraved on it."

Shisui touched the red gem carefully and twisted it around, reading, _'For my lovely ruby, Uchiha Shisui. Love, your Mother'_

Noriko watched her daughter tear up in front of her and her heart twisted painfully. All these times she had treated her daughter harshly, putting more weight on her daughter's shoulders. Closing her eyes, she forced herself to breathe properly. She could still fix this, it wasn't too late.

"Kaa-san…?" Shisui asked quietly, eyes concerned for her mother's well-being.

When Noriko fluttered her eyes open, she said something that made Shisui go into hyper-shock, "Let's get some ice-cream." She took Shisui's hands and led her outside.

All the while laughing at her daughter's stunned expression, "Shi-chan, don't be that surprised, it's just ice-cream."

The said girl blinked her eyes and mentally wondered if this was a dream because never in her life did Noriko let her eat ice cream.

This could be a Genjutsu right..?

Her mother had told her many things about Genjutsu and the way it could manipulate your mind, tricking it with non-existent things. Shisui didn't know how you could destroy such a Genjutsu but according to her mother their Kekkei Genkai, also known as the Sharingan, had the blessed power to make you see _through_ those mirages.

Ever since she could remember, she was being taught in the fine shinobi arts, including reading and writing.

She could walk properly at the mere age of two.

She could talk like an adult at the mere age of three.

She could read and write like a professional at the mere age of four.

She could throw kunai's, senbon and shuriken, she could use chakra to walk up trees and water, she could use the smaller version of the Gokakyu no Jutsu.

Shisui was also called Shisui the Sponge because she kept sucking up every single information into her small, eager brains. So much that she even had the opportunity to meet the Sandaime, who was hailed as the God of Shinobi. He was curious to meet the Uchiha prodigy and she was fortunate to be that one.

But all next to that, Shisui just longed for something insignificant as spending time with her father and mother. It was always the same routine; get up early, shower, eat, brush teeth, physical training, pause, mental training, eat, physical training, pause, mental training, shower, brush teeth and sleep. Only to happen again the next day…

Never in her life did she talk to her father for more than fifteen minutes. He would be talking about the Uchiha clan or about Konoha, how she would serve them loyally. On top of that she didn't even feel comfortable around his all-seeing eyes, always following her every step, scrutinizing her every movement.

It was quite annoying to say the least…

Even though he was uncomfortable to be with, he was her father and she loved him dearly, including his negative personality traits. Still, she wondered why he couldn't make some spare time for his family. Always work, work and more work! And it seems she was the only one who found this a strange phenomenon because not even her mother scolded him for his lack of family time.

Shaking her head to clear away these never-ending thoughts that plagued her tired mind, she smiled gently when she saw her mother's onyx eyes sparkle with happiness. She kept her pace with her mother and touched her gift, her smile broadening even more, changing into a wide smile. Somehow she had a feeling that things would turn out to be quite alright.

Somehow she was utterly wrong...

* * *

**Subchapter #2: Humiliation**

**.**

_~ It has always been a mystery to me how men can feel themselves honoured by the humiliation of their fellow beings. – Mahatma Gandhi_

* * *

The second time she had met him again, she was six, and visiting _Uchiha Itachi_ for his third birthday. She didn't want to go, even less in a formal kimono but she had no choice since her father and mother expected her to go with a _big wide smile._

Tugging at her annoying kimono, she plastered a fake smile on her lips and walked downstairs in a lady-like manner. Unfortunately, next to her ninja training, she was supposed to be a polite girl who could speak and act like a noblewoman. She did question her mother as to why she had to learn these _boring_ manners, to which her mother had answered, "My dear Shi-chan, when you grow up, you'll be thankful I taught you all of this."

That answer wasn't what she wanted but she did kind of expected it. Her mother always answered in a very puzzling and mysterious manner, it forced little Shisui to think clearly about it, something she hated but for her mother she would try harder.

Though she never questioned her mother because Uchiha Noriko was the one person Uchiha Shisui trusted completed with all her heart.

_I have to try my best. I can't let my mother down. _Shisui thought with renewed energy. When she reached the ground, she looked up to see her mother smiling that approving smile of hers whenever Shisui completed something perfectly. With a puff of her cheeks, she walked alongside her mother and her father towards the Uchiha Main house, Uchiha Fugaku, also known as the sister of Uchiha Noriko, her mother.

"Shisui, when we get there, you'll greet the Clan's heir properly. Understood?" Her father spoke calmly in his strict demeanour.

"Hai, Otou-san," was Shisui's reply.

"Good."

For the rest of the trip the Uchiha trio were quiet, occasionally greeting one of their kinsmen. The silence was annoying Shisui but she couldn't show it, she had to look all grown-up-ish.

In the end she failed and her finger did twitch, something that didn't went unnoticed by the ever-keen eyes of her mother.

"I'm sure Itachi-kun will like his present, Shi-chan." Noriko whispered in Shisui's little ear, making the small girl jump a bit. Thankfully, her mother giggled at that but when her eyes locked with her father, she had to look down. Those eyes were clearly not happy with that…

Would he ever be happy of her achievements?

That was a question she had to find out herself. She couldn't bother her mother with every single question. Books were made for a reason. After this birthday party, she will start reading more books, she needed to learn more and faster. She wanted the Sharingan badly so she wouldn't have to memorize everything perfectly. It would take less time to study time and she would be able to read much faster. She blinked her eyes when they were in front of the Uchiha Main house. _That went fast…_ She had to focus or else something humiliating would happen to her and she couldn't afford to lose face here. Not now, not ever.

Tilting her chin up, she followed after her mother, putting her sandals neatly aside the rest of them. Somehow the image of all the sandals made her smile but she suppressed that emotion.

"Shisui, you'll be the one handing the present over to little Itachi." Uchiha Kagami handed her a nicely wrapped box where a set of kunai were placed in the inside. She had touched the kunai's before and they were really sharp, they even made her fingers bleed. Was that even smart to hand a child, a _three-year old child_, a set of very sharp kunai's? Inwardly, she shrugged, it was not her problem. The clan heir was supposed to be a prodigy so he could protect himself and not play with the knives.

She bowed in respect to her father, "Hai, tou-san."

They walked inside, footsteps light and feathery, although Shisui had to work on it to get it as quick as her parents. Still, she didn't slip nor did she make too much noise. She was proud of herself and mentally patted her shoulder on another good job done. Then she saw _him_, alongside his father and mother, a beautiful picture-perfect family.

No wrinkles on their clothes, it was all smoothed out. No ugly expressions on their face, they were welcoming their family member with respect.

All in all, it was perfect, _too_ perfect. Shisui found it creepy but she didn't voice that for fear for retribution.

She waited, next to her mother, as her father greeted his brother-in-law and his wife, Uchiha Mikoto, a beautiful, happy women, just like her mother. When he looked at Itachi, he had congratulated him, that was it, nothing more. Deep down, she was in _cloud nine_ because her father didn't give Itachi that much attention. Then it was Noriko's turn to greet her stoic brother and sister-in-law. She kissed Itachi's cheek and murmured how proud she was of her nephew who was growing into a fine young man and then it was Shisui's turn. She bowed till the waist for the Uchiha head clan, murmuring a polite greeting, "Konnichiwa, Fugaku-sama." He may be her uncle but she had to show him respect and calling him _uncle_ wasn't very respectful.

Her uncle nodded in approval, "Konnichiwa Shisui, how are you doing with your training?"

"I'm progressing well." She spoke softly but loud enough for him to hear.

Mikoto joined him and smiled at the sight of little Shisui, "Shisui-chan, you've grown up so fast. How are you doing?"

"Konnichiwa, Mikoto-sama, I'm doing good." Shisui responded with a smile. It was polite to smile back, especially if the person smiling at you was the Uchiha head's wife.

Mikoto giggled in amusement, "How adorable. Fugaku, isn't your niece adorable?"

It was a rhetorical question but Fugaku answered with a proud smirk, "She is going to be a talented kunoichi, bringing honour to the Uchiha clan."

She didn't say anything. Her opinion wasn't asked but that didn't mean that she didn't want to voice her opinion. She wanted to correct him and say that she wanted to bring honour to Konoha as an Uchiha. The way her uncle said it made it seem as if Konoha wasn't their hometown. Glancing at her father through her eye lashes, she didn't miss the slight twitch of his fingers nor the way her uncle narrowed his eyes quickly. It seemed there was some tension going on between her father and her uncle. How could she have missed something like that? Well, she didn't visit her uncle's house a lot so she couldn't have seen it.

Still, if she ever had to choose her father or her uncle, she'd choose her father anytime over her uncle.

Why?

Because he was her flesh and blood. He was her father and she loved him dearly. And deep down he loved her too.

And then she had to greet the heir of the Uchiha clan. She hid her obvious dislike for him and smiled gently and _fake_. It seems he did notice her fake smile but he didn't comment on it. How odd… She had expected him to be a snotty, childish brat, not this mature, civilized boy. Shaking her head away from those thoughts, she bowed politely, just like her mother had taught her, "Congratulations with your birthday, Itachi-san."

Oh how she loathed to call him that. She wanted to run to the bathroom and wash her tongue.

His eyes moved to the present and then back at her, "Thank you, Shisui-san."

She handed him his present and watched uninterested as he put it gently on the table, next to the rest of the presents. How lucky he was to have all those presents for him alone. That was the only thing she envied him for, the presents.

Once the greetings were done she followed her parents to the giant living room and sat next to her mother, legs folded neatly on the tatami mat. This was going to be a long boring day. And she was right. She sat there without moving an inch from her spot and answered the few questions aimed at her with firm politeness. The party, she didn't even think this was a birthday party anymore, was over. Thankfully, it was the most boring thing Shisui had ever experienced. But it was necessary.

Still, a birthday party should be fun instead this became a political discussion about the Uchiha clan and their standings. Why couldn't they be a bit loose? A smile wouldn't hurt, instead they all smirked. A laugh wouldn't hurt, instead they all chuckled. Too uptight. Too boring.

She didn't want to be like that. She wanted to smile. She wanted to laugh. She wanted to express emotions. But she couldn't. Uchiha's had to hide their emotions.

Ucihha Kagami stood up, followed by his wife and then Shisui, ready to leave this dull place. This was so counterproductive, she could have studied or training. She lost seven hours of her life, seven! And for what? To sit there like a duck and not doing a single thing. Now, she had to catch up to her training, which meant less sleep tonight. After wishing Fugaku and Mikoto, alongside Itachi farewell, they were ready to leave until Itachi had appeared in front of her parents.

"Kagami-sama, Noriko-sama, my mother requested your daughter's presence."

Itachi looked at her father and then her mother, waiting for their approvals. When they both nodded, Kagami spoke, "Shisui will be expected to be back before noon."

And Shisui had hoped her father would refuse the request. All she wanted was to study and train, was that too hard to ask?

"Of course."

Having no choice, Shisui stood up smoothly and followed the tiny toddler towards the Uchiha Matriarch. She briefly wondered why she was called. Looking at Itachi, she had to stifle a snort at how he was walking. Did he really think people would view him as an adult? How ridiculous.

He was still putting too much pressure with his left feet, it wasn't that obvious, you had to look very closely. And then those ugly tear troughs– what the hell were they anyway? Did someone scar him when he was little? Which sick person would scar a child? She didn't care if he was her arch nemesis, no one was cowardly enough to hurt a child who couldn't physically take care of himself. Her thoughts were interrupted when she was standing in front of Mikoto. She didn't even notice it. _That went fast._

She blinked her eyes. Was that Uchiha Obito, her cousin who had already graduated? Tilting her head to the side, she was certain that it was him. No one had those orange goggles like him. She rather liked the tardy Uchiha boy. He was one of the few Uchiha's who were funny to hang out with. And his sensei was _the _Yellow Flash. Thinking of her idol, made her want to train already. One day she'll be as fast as him, that was a promise on her Uchiha blood.

Obito waved at her, "Squirt, how are you doing?"

"Ahn, Shisui-chan! There you are! You were not planning to do anything, I hope?"

Shisui smiled softly at Obito, "Hello Obito-nii-san." She noticed he scowled at the formal suffix but didn't say anything. And then she looked at Mikoto, shaking her head, it would be too impolite to tell them she had better things to do. Besides if Obito was there, it could turn out to be really fun. "No."

"The party was a bit too formal for my taste so I thought you'd like to spend some time with Obito-kun and Itachi-kun without any adults."

Shoot! She didn't want to be in Itachi's presence, let alone _spending time with him. _Could she turn down her offer without being rude? Maybe she could convince Obito to train with her without him? "I…," Mikoto nodded encouragingly, "Of course, Mikoto-sama." No, she couldn't. What if her father or her mother would hear about this? She wouldn't be able to face them.

Sometimes she had to endure things she didn't like to do. _Shisui, life wasn't made to sugar-coat you_, her father's voice whispered in her mind.

Said woman waved her hands at her, a wide smile on her pretty face, "Don't call me Mikoto-sama, call me auntie."

"If you insist, …aunt Mikoto." It was weird to call her that. She wasn't used to call people like that. Hell, she didn't even call her uncle _uncle_. But if she wanted to be called like that, then who was she to say otherwise?

"Alright. Obito-kun, take them for a walk but keep an eye on them, alright?"

Obito nodded with a wide grin on his face, "Of course, auntie! Let's go squirts!" He marched towards the front door, vanishing from their sight.

Mikoto giggled softly, "Now, Itachi-kun be a good boy and listen to your cousin." And then she averted her attention on Shisui, "You too, Shisui-chan."

Little Itachi nodded, "Hai, kaa-san." And followed Obito, he didn't even look behind him if Shisui was following or not. _That little brat. _Nodding at her aunt, she followed Itachi and with her bigger legs, she reached him without any trouble. She didn't like the idea of following him so instead she opted to walk beside Obito. She was no puppy trailing behind her master.

"Ne, Obito-nii-san, where will we be going?" Shisui asked curiously, her big black doe eyes fixed on her cousin.

Obito grinned, hands behind his head, "We'll be going to see my sensei. He wanted to discuss something with us."

Shisui's eyes widened considerably and losing control on her emotions, she squealed in happiness, "Really? We'll be seeing _the_ famous Yellow Flash?!"

The two Uchiha boys blinked their eyes repeatedly when they saw Shisui's enthusiastic outburst.

"Yeah, you want to meet him?" Obito grinned when his little cousin was acting like a child. It was a such a long time ago when he saw a care_free _expression on her face. He was glad she looked normal now. Now only if he could get his other cousin to smile like that but Obito knew he was a lost case. He had tried many things but that little gaki wouldn't budge, the best he got was the slight tilt of his lips, indicating that he was smiling.

Shisui coughed awkwardly, her cheeks blushing bright when a few clansmen smirked at her in obvious amusement. Mustering up her dignity, she nodded curtly, "Of course, I would want to meet him. He is a person I look up to."

"Then I'll introduce you to him afterwards, alright?"

Shisui nodded and got her hair ruffled. "Obito-nii-san!"

He only chuckled and walked further, Shisui's eyes boring a hole on the backside of his head but he wasn't too bothered by it. "Hurry up or we're going to be late."

Shisui's eyes widened at that, "Obito-nii-san, when were you supposed to meet your team?" She hoped he wouldn't have forgotten the time.

"Around four o'clock." He scratched his black, spiky hair, "Yup, four or half five. Can't remember."

The two little Uchiha cousins sweat dropped at that. "Really, Obito-nii?!" Shisui flailed her arms in despair. "What would your sensei think about this?"

Obito waved her worry aside, "Meh. They are already used to it."

Flustered and angry at her cousin, Shisui started walking faster. She was surrounded with idiots, both her cousin and the stupid heir, Itachi.

"H-Hey! Shisui-chan! Not so fast! Wait up!"

* * *

Shisui blinked her eyes twice. Three times. Four. Five. Six. And then she pinched her arm, thinking that this might be a dream, only to vanish and wake up.

No, he was still there. Namikaze Minato was still there. Gulping nervously, she shuffled behind her cousin, shyness overtaking her every sense.

"Minato-sensei, I'm sorry I was so late but I had to babysit my cousins."

His female teammate giggled at that excuse, "Obito-kun, your cousins are adorable."

Obito grinned widely but Shisui bristled at the word babysit and stepped beside Obito, glaring at him, "His correct words were; _Meh. They are already used to it_." The moment Obito's team glared at him, the Uchiha sweat dropped. "S-sensei, Rin, I-I didn't mean i-it like that…"

Itachi nodded seriously, "He meant every word."

"Itachi-kun! Not you too!" Obito wailed over-dramatically, ignoring the harsh glares from Hatake Kakashi, son of the White Fang. "You're a disgrace to our team."

Obito scowled in anger, "What did you say, you bastard?!"

Shisui tuned him out and averted her attention back on the Yellow Flash and bowed in respect, "Namikaze-sama, it's an honour to meet the Yellow Flash personally." Feeling a bit childish, she took out a picture of him that she carried with herself, "Could you please sign this for me?" She didn't care, she would get his autograph.

When he stared at her, she started to blush even more, and then a bright smile appeared on his face, "Obito you have such a cute cousin! Of course, I will sign it for you." He took the picture from her, "I do look handsome on here, don't you think?"

Shisui blushed again but nodded, "H-Hai."

Chuckling, he signed the picture and handed it to Shisui, "Here you go." When he ruffled her hair, she could only stare at him and admire him. He was the most beautiful person Shisui had the pleasure to meet. "Arigatou, Namikaze-sama."

"And please call me Minato. Namikaze-sama sounds so boring, it makes me feel old."

Shisui nodded in agreement, smiling softly, "Hai, Minato-sama." She liked his name and decided that if she ever had a son, she would call him Minato.

He scrunched his nose at the too formal suffix, "Minato would suffice."

"Minato-san."

"Minato-nii." He tried again.

Shisui shook her head, she couldn't call her idol like that, that was disrespectful. "Minato-san."

He sighed softly but smiled at her, "You're a stubborn one. That's a good trait for a kunoichi."

"Arigatou." Inwardly, she beamed at the praise. How she wished he would be her sensei.

Itachi nodded curtly, "Minato-san, it's an honour to meet you too."

The future Yondaime chuckled and ruffled Itachi's hair, "Likewise, little Itachi-kun." Then he clapped his hands together and his three students became serious, all previous fights forgotten. "Alright, I have something important to tell you guys." Shisui and Itachi walked backwards, not wanting to interrupt their meeting. "Ahn, Shisui-chan, Itachi-kun, you can hear it too because when you two will graduate I'll be the one assigning the missions."

Quiet. And then the dam broke. Obito whooped in joy, "Alright, sensei! I knew you could do it!"

"Congratulations with your promotion." Kakashi said, a hint of pride in his voice.

The girl hugged her teacher, "I knew you could do it, sensei! There is no one better suited for this job."

Minato blushed at the praises, "Well, there is Orochimaru but he wasn't chosen."

The three Uchiha's shivered at the mention of his name. Whenever they would see him, he would stare at them as if they were food. Not someone they would like to meet alone.

Shisui and Itachi both bowed again, "It's an honour to have you as a Hokage." They both spoke in unison. Shisui snapped her head at Itachi, glaring at him but didn't say anything. She wouldn't look childish in front of her future Hokage. And was that a smirk on Itachi's face? She wasn't sure...

"Let's celebrate it with ramen!" Obito declared loudly, earning himself a glare, a giggle and a chuckle from his team.

"A good idea, Obito-kun!" Minato agreed with his student, "Shisui-chan, Itachi-kun, I'll be using my Hirashin no Jutsu. Stay calm." The two of them nodded and they all held hands. But the moment Minato used the jutsu, Shisui released Itachi's hold, leaving the wide-eyed Uchiha heir behind. Was that fear in his eyes? Nah! She must have imagined it. Besides, he could walk back home, he was called a prodigy for a reason, right?

And yet her heart was beating wildly and she felt guilty for leaving him behind.

Then they were all teleported towards Ichiraku Ramen Bar, courtesy of Minato's teleportation jutsu.

Shisui felt dizzy and held someone's arm to steady herself. Her head was pounding annoyingly and she felt like throwing up. Suddenly she felt someone's chakra invading her chakra pathway system and she jerked back, glaring at the said person. It was Nohara Rin.

"I'm sorry but I was trying to heal you. See?" She showed her green-encased hands and when Shisui nodded, Rin continued healing her. She had to admit, it felt good.

"You're very skilled as a medic-nin." She complimented Rin, smiling when she blushed. "Thank you, Shisui-chan."

"Rin-chan is the best!" Obito interjected, making the medic-nin blush even more. "Obito-kun, stop it." He grinned but nodded anyway. "Sure, Rin-chan!"

And Obito never noticed the missing Uchiha heir. Good, very good.

They ate ramen, something she didn't like at all. But her favourite idol was eating it too so she ate it too, with much much distaste. The entire time thoughts of Itachi never left her behind. A _tiny_ part of her was starting to get worried but she crushed those thoughts immediately. She wouldn't get soft, not in a million years.

Then hell broke loose.

"Something's missing." Obito said absentmindedly, looking at his team and then at Shisui. "I have a feeling it's something important."

"You forgot your cousin, baka." Kakashi sneered at Obito, "Wasn't he the Uchiha heir?" He smirked when Obito started looking around, outside the bar, panic mode activated.

As if Kami didn't hate him enough, it started to rain heavily.

Minato restrained him, "Obito, hold it, you won't find him if you're like this."

"Sensei, you don't understand. If the Uchiha's find out I lost the heir, I'm going to be punished severely." Tears were appearing in his eyes and even Rin was eying him with worry. Her cousin didn't even try to hide his tears nor did he try to tell his usual line, "I have something in my eyes…"

Shisui felt her heart skip a beat and then again. Maybe she shouldn't have done that. Who was she kidding, it was the most stupid, childish, ridiculous, idiotic thing she had ever done. And she was feeling extremely guilty and worried about her stupid cousin. And then she felt stupid for worrying about him. He couldn't have died, now could he? Her mind so didn't help either when they were supplying her with many gruesome images of a dead Itachi.

"Obito-nii…" She spoke softly, eyes filled with regret. She didn't cry. That was a rule for every ninja, no crying.

He didn't even hear her. She tugged on his blue shirt. "Obito-nii, maybe he is still in the same place we were before Minato-san teleported us?"

"Huh…? Yeah, let's try that!" Turning towards his sensei, he took his hands, "Sensei, teleport us back to the same place."

Kakashi put up his hands, "Sensei, I need to be somewhere."

"Kakashi-baka! You could help me look!"

Kakashi stared with half-lidded eyes at him, "I _could_ but I'm not going to do it. He was your responsibility and not mine." With that he disappeared, leaving an enraged Obito behind.

Minato sighed tiredly and Rin shook her head. "Let's go back." The future Hokage spoke quickly, not wanting Obito to cause a scene.

Shisui gulped loudly and took her cousin's hand, hoping that Itachi would still be there. When they appeared there, they found a shivering Itachi, standing under a tree and trying to warm himself up. When he saw us, he walked towards us and didn't utter a single word. His face was blank and devoid of anything. He didn't even glance in her direction.

That was like a blow to her heart.

And right then and there Shisui felt like a complete jerk.

Swallowing heavily, she walked after her cousin, who was gushing about Itachi, trying to warm him up with his jacket. Even Rin was using her chakra to warm him up.

"Itachi! How come you weren't teleported with us?" Minato asked gently, crouching down.

That moment Shisui felt her heart stop beating. If Minato would hear the truth about this, then he would get angry at her, disappointed and disgusted. She closed her eyes, ready for the truth that would make Minato, Obito and Rin hate her.

"My hand was sweaty and it slipped."

That's true, she had released- Wait, what?! Shisui snapped her eyes open and looked at Itachi, more like gaping. How come he didn't break her in front of Minato? How come he was telling a lie? How come he was defending her while she was the one who left him behind?

But most of all why was he being so nice to her?

Minato blinked his eyes at that excuse. He knew he was lying but he didn't question him anymore. The boy had enough worries on his head. Looking at his Uchiha student, he chuckled softly, "Obito-kun, let's take him back home. He needs warm dry clothes."

"No, sensei, I can't take him back looking like this!" Obito shouted in worry, performing a few hand seals, "I'll dry him up with a small jutsu."

Minato allowed his student to execute the jutsu and watched with pride as his student was performing the jutsu perfectly. He wasn't as bad as Kakashi portrayed him to be, in fact, he was a prodigy on his own. People just _under_estimated him. Even Rin was looking with approval.

"Obito-kun, that's a very nice jutsu to know. Can you perhaps teach it to me?" She had asked him to which he nodded quickly, blushing, "Of course, Rin-chan!"

Shisui watched it all happen with confused, guilty eyes, something that didn't went unnoticed by Minato but he chose not to say anything. It seemed she was already thinking about her actions, his wisdom wasn't needed. Now, she only had to apologize to the Uchiha heir.

Shisui kept glancing at Itachi when they were walking back to the Uchiha compound. She still didn't understand why he didn't tell them the truth. It was confusing her and when she was confused she was prone to get a headache.

Oh for the love of Kami… Why couldn't she just be happy that he was sneezing, probably on the verge of getting sick, and kept shivering? She couldn't find an answer as to _why_ and that was frustrating her to no end.

And thus she glared at him. Viciously.

If he thought that she would start liking him than he was majorly wrong. In fact, this little stunt of him didn't help at all, she was hating him even more.

_If the stupid Uchiha thinks I'm owing him a favour then he was wrong._

When they had arrived in front of Itachi's house, Mikoto was already worrying about her only son, towel in her hands. "Oh dear, let's get you warmed up." She sent Shisui an apologized look, "I'm sorry, Shisui-chan but your father wants you home."

She nodded quietly, not wanting to be here anymore. She felt disgusted. Minato and Rin were already gone, though she had a feeling Minato knew something. He had left, using his famous signature jutsu, and then Rin left, waving jovially at them. She had dreamed many times of meeting Minato but the way it had ended wasn't like her dream _at all_.

Obito waved the Uchiha Matriarch goodbye and escorted her to her home.

"Obito-nii… I'm sorry." Shisui spoke, destroying the awkward silence.

He perked up at that, "What for?"

Shisui opened her mouth, ready to tell him everything but she couldn't. "For…"

"For?"

"Never mind about that." She said quickly, feeling even more disgusted. This was all Itachi's fault. He was to blame.

Obito shook his head, leading her quickly towards her house, "Shi-chan, you can talk to me, you know."

"I-I know. Thank you for allowing me to meet Minato-san." She bowed in respect to him, "And I wanted to ask you if you could train me?"

It seems this question took him by surprise, "You want m-me to train you?"

She nodded her head, a tiny smile on her face. "Hai, Obito-nii. You've been trained under the Yellow Flash and it would be an honour to be trained under your tutelage."

Her cousin laughed loudly, holding his stomach and nodded with a goofy grin on his face, "You'd be a great student." And he ruffled her hair, making her glare even more.

"Don't glare like that, you look like Kakashi-baka."

When she scowled in anger, Obito started running away, evading her. "Come on gaki, you can do better than that!"

Shisui smirked and executed a set of seals and appeared in front of Obito who stumbled backwards in shock. That was enough time to catch him. "So does this mean I'm faster than you?"

He scoffed at her, "Not in a million years!"

She giggled softly, "But Obito-nii, I caught you off guard."

"That's because I didn't knew you could use the Shunshin no Jutsu!" He protested quickly, finding an excuse.

"You even escort me to the Academy! How can you _not _know?" She retorted back, a smug smirk plastered on his face.

Obito sputtered in annoyance, "I order you to run twenty laps around the Uchiha compound!"

"Only if you run with me!"

He opened his mouth only to close it, body frozen in shock and eyes wide. When Shisui looked behind her, she stiffened too.

Her father, Uchiha Kagami was standing there with his Sharingan activated and he looked downright angry. With elegant steps, he appeared in front of the two Uchiha children, "Obito, didn't I tell you to bring her back before noon."

The poor boy gulped and bowed, "I apologize, uncle."

Shisui added quickly, "Tou-san, it wasn't his fault. I distracted him." She didn't want her favourite cousin to suffer because of her.

Her father and cousin glanced at her, "I don't want a repeat of this again. Understood." The two children nodded quickly, not wanting to face his wrath. "Obito, go home now, it's raining." The Uchiha adult spoke strictly, not blinking his eyes once.

Obito winced but complied, turning to leave. "I'll see you later, Shisui-chan."

Shisui nodded slowly, waving him off, "Don't forget you promised to train me, Obito-nii."

He laughed softly and nodded with a happy grin. "I'll work you into the ground."

The small girl smiled gently. She really liked him, he was the a good cousin, one that would lend a hand whenever you needed. When she turned her eyes back on her father, she flinched at that look. He wasn't happy. In contrary, he was disappointed. "Shisui, next time I expect you to obey my orders."

"I apologize for my behaviour, tou-san, this will not happen again."

He narrowed his eyes, "Good because next time I won't be this forgiving." With that he turned around and walked back home. Shisui sighed softly and followed her father, glancing back one more time to see her cousin walking away, whistling a happy tune.

That was the last time she had seen her cousin. He had died saving his teammates, offering his own Sharingan eye to Hatake Kakashi, the guy he hated it with a fever. From then on, Shisui visited the Memorial Stone to visit her deceased cousin, where she saw Kakashi often.

Shisui only said one thing at him, "_Why_?"

To which Kakashi had looked at her with his lone hollow eye, empty. For the first time in her life, Shisui had cried in front of him and he only watched her impassively.

Life didn't get any better after that…

* * *

**Subchapter #3: Pity**

**.**

_~ It's a mistake to confuse pity with love. – Stanley Kubrick_

* * *

It all started like a normal day for Shisui; she got up, got breakfast and ran her usual laps around Konoha, occasionally passing a weirdo with a spandex suit, screaming his lungs out about youth, then she ate dinner with her parents and left to train more. When it got dark, she walked back home and ate dinner with her parents. Then everything went downhill from there.

The first signs where the loud howling of an animal, then the vile red chakra that clung to your lungs, threatening to choke you. That was when her parents got up, Sharingan both activated and with narrowed eyes they ordered her to stay inside. She didn't want to stay inside, she wanted to protect Konoha and the Uchiha clan _together_ with her parents. And they let her, much to my mother's dismay. She had to understand that Shisui had the responsibility to protect all of Konoha. When that discussion cleared up, they ran outside, her Sharingan flaring to life, three tomoes spinning wildly in both her eyes.

She had received her Sharingan shortly after Obito's death. She was sparring with her father when suddenly he started throwing kunai's at her at impeccable accuracy and virtually unseen speed. She had evaded most of them but some did injure her badly. The pain was nothing, only an itch, and many people praised her for her tolerance of high level of pain. But slowly on, she started to see the flow of the kunai's even before they reached her. That fact made her stumble backwards in shock. At first she thought she could see the future but her father had stopped throwing kunai's at her and appeared in front of her.

For the first time in her life, Shisui saw a tiny smile on his strict face. "Shisui." She quickly stood up and straightened her back, wondering why everything was so clear, it was like looking through clean glasses, so perfect. "Good job, my daughter. You have awakened your Sharingan."

That day her father celebrated it by handing her his own specialized katana, the one that was given to him by his father, their family heirloom.

Her eyes widened when she saw a giant fox in the middle of Konoha, destroying buildings with his tails and crushing shinobi's with his paws. It was a blood sight and she couldn't force her body to move. "W-what…?" She choked out, Sharingan eyes taking the scene in, engraving the memories sharply. She could see the paws destroying the buildings before it fell down. Blinking her eyes, twice, she forced her legs to move. Slowly on, she took steps forwards, eyes still fixated on the giant fox that was howling loudly, the echoes vibrating under the ground. Just like that the earth underneath her started to rupture and a giant black hole appeared, taking with him buildings and people.

"So much power…"

The house opposite from her was falling down and Shisui snapped her head towards it with wide eyes.

She evaded the giant roof that threatened to crush her and rolled to the left. With narrowed eyes, she jumped on a roof that was still standing and watched the scene in front of her. The burning red chakra threatening to choke her, force her to give up but she wouldn't succumb that easy. Not many Uchiha's were out, they were out in a clan meeting outside of Konoha but her parents decided to stay in Konoha as a deputy for uncle Fugaku. At the moment she was helping an elder Uchiha with a small child when suddenly the giant beasts was trashing and the earthquakes became worse. His giant tails were piercing every single building, feeding us, mortals, with such a fear and terror, it was hard just unreal. This seemed like a nightmare, one where you wouldn't be able to wake up. Shisui swallowed heavily and continued with evacuating the two terrified clan members and then…

Everything seemed to slow down in front of her eyes. Shisui screamed in fear, her hoarse throat hurting from the pressure she applied. "Nooo, tou-san, kaa-san!" She wouldn't be able to make it. She wasn't fast enough. She wasn't fast enough. She wasn't enough.

Stupidly, she left them behind and ran for her parents, screaming their names out, "Get out of there! Tou-san! Kaa-san! Get away from there!"

They looked up at her, both steering the weak members of the Uchiha and then their eyes widened when they saw a giant tail coming straight at them.

_Toofasttoofast!_

They could have jumped away from there but they didn't.

They could have been alive but they didn't choose to live.

They could have left those Uchiha's behind and save themselves but they didn't.

But instead they chose to sacrifice their lives to save them, summoning up many clones and then proceed to shunshin them all away, which took in their times to be able to escape.

They didn't even have the time to spare her a glance when the tails destroyed that entire section, pulverizing it with a single tail. She was sent flying , rock debris and rubble crushing her the moment she landed on the dusty ground. Coughing, she pushed away the rubble with shaking hands and stumbled towards the place where she last saw her parents.

"Tou-san!" Coughing, she pushed another rock debris away, "Kaa-san!" She pushed chakra to her legs and arms, strengthening it. She ignored the tears rolling down, no, she _refused_ to acknowledge them, she was an Uchiha.

Uchiha did not cry.

Moans of pain, disembodied figures lying between the rubble, blood splatters everywhere and the Uchiha fans that have been crushed into red and white dust. Taking a deep breath, she hiccupped pitifully and froze in place. It couldn't be, this was not real. She blinked her eyes, again and again, even resorted to Genjutsu.

"_Kai._" Nothing changed.

Energy seemed to have left her, and her body drained, she fell on the ground, scraping her knees but that was the least of her troubles. "No…" She whispered softly, denying the image that was in front of her. "No! No! No!" This was not real. This was a stupid Genjutsu that the enemy had used to trick her. "Kai! Kai! Kai! Stupid Genjutsu disappeared! Kaikaikaikaikai!" Nothing.

"_Shisui_," was her father voice, still stern and demanding, even in his uncomfortable position, where his entire body, except his neck, was being crushed by the giant rock debris.

She crawled, stumbled, fell, cried, screamed till she stopped in front of him.

"Tou-san…," She whimpered pathetically, grabbing his bloodied hands. "P-please don't l-l-leave me…" She couldn't see her mother, her body was nowhere in sight and she had a bad feeling that she was gone. _Forever_.

Kagami closed his eyes, flinching when his punctured lungs seemed to fail him, "Shisui…Uchiha d-don't cry," He coughed out blood, grimacing at the copper taste. Shisui held his head high so he wouldn't choke on his blood. "I am p-proud of you. I a-always have b-b-been."

This seemed to tear her up even more but she didn't want to cry even more. She forced herself to smile bitterly, "I know, tou-san. I'm proud to be your daughter too. Don't speak so m-much, you're going to be fine. I'll find a w-" "Shisui!" He interrupted her, eyes softening when he saw how distraught she looked at him. He didn't have much time, soon he would join his beloved wife, "I d-don't have much t-time left, my b-beloved daughter but I want to give you m-my last w-words." He coughed again, blood falling down. Such a contradiction to what she was used to see. Her father, her strong demanding father was lying pitifully, drowning in his own blood. "You mother a-and I were always p-p-proud of you. E-ever since the m-moment you were b-born, I k-knew you w-would be s-special. L-Live a good l-life, be a s-strong dependant w-woman and m-make sure you d-don't forget who r-raised you." Another coughing fit hit him, "I-I wanted to see y-you grow up, I w-wanted to see how y-you would bring h-honour to Konoha and the U-Uchiha clan." More blood, more red.

Shisui gently laid him down on her lap, remaining quiet, "Shi-chan," That fond nickname, never in her entire life did he hear her father call her that, "My d-dear daughter, m-make your m-mother and I p-prou-" His words were cut short when suddenly his eyes lolled backwards and his hands fell limp.

She just stared at him, waiting for him to blink his open but nothing happened. Her heart was beating so wild inside of her, her emotions clashing desperately against each other, her eyes tearing up but she refused to cry. Uchiha don't cry. But her eyes ached, they hurt so much, she rubbed it furiously, wishing the ache to disappear. Blinking her eyes and biting on her lips, she pushed her father's head gently on the ground.

Wobbling, she stood up, tripped and fell on the ground.

She had to help out the weak ones, look for survivors, she had to make her parents proud. Her eyes fell on the giant fox who was being pushed back by the sudden appearance of the Yondaime. It seemed that even he had problems with the giant mass of chakra. Shivering, she moved her eyes towards the destruction and then froze in place when she saw a familiar face among the panic mass.

There stood none other than Uchiha Itachi, holding her baby brother and their eyes locked. She didn't know why but her feet forced her to move towards him, towards someone familiar, someone she could hold onto, someone who wouldn't disappear.

His eyes were focused on her, a calm demeanour surrounding him, the way he was calming down Sasuke, it was soothing her too.

"I-Itachi-kun… I'm sorry…" She murmured softly, salty tears rushing down her cheeks and then everything went black, Itachi's shout of worry was the last thing she had heard.

* * *

So I've totally changed the story, thought this was would be much better and of course I put the name of Shisui's father in it. Enjoy and do know that reviews would make me happy! :D


	2. Chapter 1: Heavy Confrontation

The age difference between the Uchiha's;

- Uchiha Shisui=14 years old

- Uchiha Itachi=11 years old

- Uchiha Sasuke=6 years old

So what I want to say is that this story will be different than in canon, sure things form canon will be noticeable but this story mainly goes about Shisui, a female Shisui. You could be pleasantly surprised or not, that's entirely up to you. As you can see, she will be confronted with something heavy, something that will make her think about her clan, her mother, father, etc. As the reason for putting her in ANBU, in the manga chapter where Itachi was talking about his best friend, Shisui was wearing ANBU armor. Coincidence? Don't think so. I'm sure he was in ANBU so I put female Shisui in ANBU at the mere age of fourteen since everyone was talking about how strong he was. Even AO from Kirigakure, a hunter-nin said so. Shisui's childhood will be shown too; after the Kyuubi's attack, her graduation, her chunin exam and then her ANBU. Not now, but when I'll be writing about it, you'll see it at the beginning of the chapter's title.

If you don't like this story, **don't read**. Remember, no one is forcing you.

Oh and reviews would be lovely.

**P.S. I would advise everyone to re-read the prologue. I've changed it. A lot.**

* * *

**Tale of Uchiha Shisui: Of Dusk and Dawn**

**.**

**.**

_By Angelbloodlover_

_._

_._

.

**Chapter 1 : Heavy Confrontation**

.

_~ We are born weak, we need strength; helpless, we need aid; foolish, we need reason; irrational. All that we lack at birth, all that we need when we come to man's estate, is the gift of education._

_–_

_Jean-Jacques Rousseau_

* * *

"Shisui-nee!" A small boy spoke impatiently, glaring at the beautiful girl in front of him.

She ruffled his hair, handing her little adorable cousin his tomato that he loved to eat. She didn't know why but the boy hated anything sweet. He was the contrary from his brother, who was a sweet tooth at heart. "Gomen, Sasu-chan, I just had to do it."

Ever since _that_ attack six years ago, she lived with her uncle's family, something she was grateful for but her relationship with him wasn't all cosy, it was difficult to grasp but he seemed different, more emotionless, more stern, too stern. He kept training Itachi and her to their maximum, he was milking them out. He wanted the best Uchiha's. That grated her on her nerves, her father and mother were never this cruel with training. Thankfully, Itachi and Sasuke were there, they were like her light in the darkness, her guides. They were there for her when she was lost. And to everyone's shock, she became best friends with Itachi, even her uncle was pleasantly surprised by her sudden change of personality. Let's just say that she wanted to live a good life, she would live for herself and her deceased parents. She wouldn't trample on her father's last words. Those words inspired her every day, those words made her train more, without those words she wouldn't know what would have happened to her.

"You're mean," He huffed out, crossing his arms, "You're bad influence for aniki."

She just giggled, ruffling his hair, "Sasuke-chan, you don't mean that. Deep down you love me deeply."

He deadpanned, "No I don't."

"Are you jealous because I steal your brother-bonding time?"

His eyes twitched but she got what she wanted, "Tell you what. When he comes back, we'll go out for a walk with Itachi-kun."

His face lit up in happiness and he hugged her tightly, cheeks flushed, "You're the best nee-chan!"

She waved him off, a grin plastered on her face, "Yeah, yeah, we've established that I'm the most awesome cousin one could have."

"And the most modest one," came another smooth voice.

Sasuke whirled around, running towards that voice. "Aniki!"

"Well, well, if it isn't the magnificent Uchiha Itachi." Shisui smiled softly, "Welcome home."

Itachi returned the gesture, his eyes glinting with an emotion she couldn't recognize, "Arigatou." He averted his eyes to Sasuke who was still clinging to him as if his life depended on it. "Otouto, how was your day?"

"Nee-chan!" The boy started, "Was being a bully."

Itachi smirked slightly, glancing at her, "Is that so?"

"She kept taking my tomatoes!" He sent his cousin a weak glare, still remembering what had happened to his previous tomatoes thank to her.

Itachi raised his brow, a playful glint in his eyes. "Is that so?"

"I confess, oh mighty Uchiha, take me into custody." Shisui played her role as the criminal, lifting her arms up, a guilty expression on her face, "Take me to prison."

Sasuke nodded, "Yeah, take- what?!" He screeched loudly, standing in front of his cousin, "No, aniki, I-I mean she d-din't take a-any tomatoes." He was scared at the thought of his sister figure to go to jail because of him. He didn't want that, he loved her. Crossing his arms into an x, he continued, "I'm sorry, aniki but Shisui-nee is innocent."

"I'm sorry otouto but she has made a huge crime against the youngest son of the Uchiha head clan. I cannot let her go unpunished." He stated seriously and for a moment Shisui thought he was being serious until he smirked at her when Sasuke was looking at her, eyes tearing up. "Shisui-nee, you can't let this happen. You can't go to prison."

Raising her eye brow, she rubbed her imaginary beard, smirking back at Itachi, "You're right, Shunshin no Shisui isn't one to go down easily." She pointed at Itachi, all playfulness gone, "I, Uchiha Shisui, wish to fight you to prove my innocence."

The Uchiha heir inclined his head, "Permission granted. Follow me." He walked through the house and stopped in our large backyard, "Sasuke, go and sit on that chair." He looked at the chairs stationed close to our backyard slide. Uncle's house was the Head clan's house, the house that Uchiha Madara and Uchiha Izuna lived in, their ancestors. She didn't particularly dislike the previous-previous-… head clan like some of her clan members, in fact, she was proud to have someone as strong as him, a person who demanded respect, a person who people could look up to. It's a shame he didn't become the Shodai, it would have been nice to have a Uchiha as a Hokage.

Sasuke shuffled towards the chair, sending panicked looks towards Itachi and the Shisui. She had to admit the little squirt looked absolutely adorable.

"Itachi, prepare to be defeated."

Her enemy smirked, "The almighty Uchiha Itachi will never be defeated." He was still playing along and she had to admit that he was a pretty damn good actor.

"Such a confidence. Tsk, tsk, such a shame you'll be kissing the ground." She placed a hand on her hips and winked at Sasuke, "Don't worry, Sasu-chan, I'll defeat the bogey man."

The six-year-old Uchiha bit his lip and looked nervously towards the two of them, "Ano, Shisui-nee-" "I won't hurt your dear aniki too much."

Itachi didn't comment on that and was ready for the fight. She copied him and smirked in mischievousness, "This will be fun." And then she disappeared from his view. He had to be careful with her, she was very fast, and one of the few shinobi's who were able to defeat him.

Shisui grinned widely, feeling the adrenaline rush in veins, this was the feeling that she liked very much, this feeling made her feel alive. Summoning three other clones, she took out ninja wires with a special barrier tag while her clones were distracting Itachi. It was time to make her win one-hundred-and-thirty-two, he was so going down. Moving her hands, she used a powerful double layered Genjutsu. He would notice the Genjutsu but he would be too late to notice her double layered Genjutsu. She threw the ninja wire towards another tree, and then another one until she had four stable tags surrounding Itachi.

She blinked her eyes, feeling the rush of memories from her clones, _Shit! _She thought inwardly and flipped forward, grabbing Itachi's collar and with using the momentum from her flip, she threw her towards a tree, hearing a painful crack echo around their giant training ground.

"Aniki!" Sasuke's worried shout perked her up and she hoped that her little cousin would stay out of this. Of course, the little boy wasn't used to Itachi's being wounded but there was a first for everything. This was his first time seeing Itachi and her spar together. Surely, she wasn't being harsh towards him?

Itachi grimaced and pulled himself up, eyes bleeding red, "I think it's time to be serious."

"I agree." With a wide grin, Shisui activated his Sharingan and then she charged at him, hands already performing a set of seals, "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" A giant ball of fire was flying towards his but he dodged it on time, glaring at her, "Shisui, father won't be happy with this."

She looked at the destruction made from her fireball and shrugged, "This is called a training ground for a reason." Smirking she appeared in front of him and punched him in the stomach. A frown marred her pretty face when he dispersed in smoke, "Pffft… Itachi, you suck." She side-stepped to her left side and blocked the incoming attack coming from Itachi. Crouching down, she tried to sweep him off his feet but he somersaulted above her and kicked her in her back. That kick sent her sprawling on the ground and with a chuckle she stood up, effectively avoiding a punch to her stomach.

Leaning on her hands, she propelled herself up and high-kicked Itachi's chin, hearing the satisfied crack from it made her feel satisfied. He was so difficult to hit but when she achieved a hit on him she felt giddy. "I think you're losing, Weasel-chan."

His eye twitched at the annoying nickname but he composed himself, "Insults are for those who are desperate."

"Why you!" She glared at him flickered behind him, kicking him but he avoided it, his Sharingan spinning wildly. "Are you trying to use Genjutsu on me? Really?!" She asked in disbelief. Everyone knew she was the best Genjutsu user in the clan, thanks to her upgraded Sharingan.

He moved his hands in a quick session and whispered quietly, she couldn't even hear him.

She grinned widely and flipped backwards, jumping on the tree. "Kai!" She dispelled the Genjutsu and frowned when nothing happened. Damn him! He tricked her into thinking that she was in a Genjutsu. Looking behind her, her Sharingan eyes saw his movements and with quick precision, she leaned her upper body part backwards and grinned when his punch hit nothing but air, "Too late, Weasel-chan." Mischief filling her veins, she quickly moved behind him and draped her body over him, pushing her breasts against him. The moment his body stiffened, she giggled softly, "Itachi-kun, are you still afraid of the female body?" A slight frown appeared on her face, "What if I was an enemy kunoichi?"

"But you aren't." He countered toneless.

She took out a kunai and placed it close to his throat, "Hypothetically I am an enemy." Moving closer to his ears, she whispered smoothly, "What are you going to do?" Her eyes widened when she felt a kunai against her neck.

The Itachi in front of her dispersed in smoke and the real one pushed her against the tree bark, holding her hands up, preventing her from using any seals. "I would do this."

"Itachi, Itachi, Itachi, don't you already know that I'm called Shunshin no Shisui for a reason?" Grinning, she flickered away towards the training ground. Poor Sasuke was biting his nails from worry, she really loved that little brat.

Itachi appeared in front of her and charged at her, punching, kicking with perfect accuracy, that boy was too good at times but Shisui wasn't bad either. She had more experience than him. Flickering next to Sasuke, she released the four barrier seal, "Seal." And there stood Itachi in the red prison, unable to attack, unable to get free unless she unsealed the barrier.

Sasuke blinked his eyes and walked towards the barrier, "Sugoi ne…"

"Uchiha Itachi, do you admit defeat or do I have to use force?" She grinned in triumph when Itachi inclined his head, "I admit defeat."

She looked at Sasuke and grinned widely, "See, Sasu-chan, I won't be charged for taking your tomatoes." Ruffling his hair, she winked at Itachi. "Kneel I say."

Itachi just blinked at her, "No." He deadpanned.

"I defeated you so I want you to kneel for me."

"_Shisui._"

"Fine, grumpy, don't kneel." She said quickly, "At least be my slave for a week."

He only stared at her, arms crossed.

"Pssht… you're no fun, Weasel-chan."

She whirled around when she saw her uncle standing there, looking at them with a smirk, "Shisui, what is the stand between Itachi and you?"

Said girl smirked smugly, "One-hundred-and-thirty-two for me and one-hundred-and-twenty-eight for Itachi."

"Shisui-nee, fought to prove her innocence." Sasuke stated with a nod, his eyes serious. Dear Kami, if her uncle wouldn't be here she would have rolled on the ground, laughing. Even Itachi was smiling slightly.

Fugaku looked at his youngest son and then at the other two Uchiha, blinking his eyes and wondering what Sasuke was talking about, "That's…good. Shisui, come with me. I need to talk to you."

The black-haired beauty nodded curtly, "Hai, uncle. I just need to release Itachi." Flickering towards the four seals, she cut the ninja wires and picked the tags up, wondering if she could use them again. The red prison vanished and Itachi was able to walk out of it.

"Itachi-kun, Sasu-chan, I'll see you both later." Sending them a smile, she followed her uncle towards his office. The silence was kind of awkward and she had a bad feeling about the conversation she would have with her uncle. Taking a deep breath, she stepped into his office and sat on the chair opposite of him. She looked at him, keeping her face in check.

"Shisui, what I'm about to tell you is important for the Uchiha clan." She suppressed gulping, "You have become one of the most talented kunoichi in the Uchiha but it is time to discuss your marital life, or in your case, lack of." Her entire body froze and with wide eyes, she looked at her uncle, hoping this was all a sick joke. Didn't she tell him that she wanted to stay in ANBU? "You keep refusing every man who asked for you hand," Her heart started beating faster. "The council has already picked someone, someone who is also a talented Uchiha." Sweaty hands clenched tightly. "You will be married to him on your eighteenth birthday." Brows were furrowed, "Until then you're engaged to him. The engagement party will be next week." Her breathing became harder and harder. "After your marriage you'll have to hand over your ANBU application and become a normal housewife."

Shisui clenched her eyes shut when she heard that sentence. Those old fools were marrying her off to some Uchiha she never heard of. "Uncle, please, is there nothing you can do?"

When she fluttered her eyes open, she saw his emotionless face as if it was etched in stone, "Shisui, the Council expects you to marry and lead a normal life." After a few moments, he continued, "So do I."

Her heart broke in pieces, even her uncle? These past years she lived with him, he had opened up slightly, she even started to like him. She was sure he liked her too, she was sure of it. Then why was he doing this to her? Didn't he know that her dream was to become a strong kunoichi? Marriage and children was something she didn't want until she was older.

"Shisui, don't bring the Uchiha clan to shame. You have done nothing but bringing honour to our clan, don't destroy your reputation for a foolish thing like this. You have four more years to stay as a kunoichi but afterwards you'll have to stop. You're too precious to die in the battlefield." His voice trembled softly but Shisui didn't notice it, she was too angry to concentrate on anything.

She knew why she was _precious_. She was one of the few Uchiha women who had awakened their Sharingan, she was just a pawn to make stronger, talented Uchiha's. She was just a breeding machine. Her uncle knew it, she knew it. All this shit about not defiling the Uchiha name was just a method to pressure her. She really loved her clan, her beautiful village but she didn't want to give up her life just to be some woman who kept giving birth to children.

She wanted to find someone who she fell in love with and marry him, not some _arranged marriage_. Clenching her teeth, she stood up fluidly, staring emotionless at her so-called uncle, "I will have to think about this, Fugaku-sama."

He didn't even flinch at that.

Narrowing his eyes, he spoke up, "The council and I have spoken. You _will_ do as asked."

He didn't even care about her opinion. He didn't care about her at all. She was just a mere woman who surprisingly became talented. If she was a man, like Itachi, then she didn't even had to give up her career as a shinobi. _Those sexists pig_, she thought with hate, looking at her uncle with hatred. She gritted her teeth, "I will do as you ask and become a child-breeding machi-" Her eyes widened when he had slapped her, hard. She moved her hands towards her cheek and felt it throb painfully.

Her hit her.

Her uncle hit her.

"Y-You hit m-me…" She whispered in disbelief.

Fugaku flashed his Sharingan, glaring at her, "I will not allow such disrespect in my house, am I understood."

At that moment Shisui felt pure anger towards this man, this person that was related to her, family. Before she could suppress it, her Sharingan flashed on, clashing against her uncle's Dojutsu.

Anger and hurt was all that she was feeling.

Her uncle's eyes narrowed eerily, "You dare to activate your Sharingan in front of your superior." It was no question, pure anger was flooding through his words.

She flinched at that tone but didn't back down. Heck, she wanted her opinion on this matter. She was a person with feelings too. "You ask me to marry with someone I don't even know and then you expect me to hand over my career as a kunoichi just to satisfy the clan by producing so-called geniuses? _Fugaku-sama_," She sneered, hate blinding her as her Sharingan was transforming into her upgraded version, "With all due respect but I don't remember agreeing to this ridiculous thing you call arranged marriage." Taking a deep breath, she continued, "We don't live in the era of the warring states where death was a daily basis. We live in the modern world where someone can marry the person he or she love-" She kneeled over when Fugaku suddenly punched her in the stomach. He pulled her hair up and spoke darkly in her ear, "You are exactly like your mother, talking about frivolous things like love. _Pathetic_." With that he pushed her to the ground, glaring at her with his Sharingan.

"Next time this happens, I won't be showing mercy." When Shisui looked up at him, she glared with such a passion, it was a wonder he didn't lit up in fire, "Now get out, I got better things to do than worrying about a rebellious girl like you."

She flickered away before he could do something else. Outside, she leaned against the tree, her head throbbing painfully. Green, encased hands moved to her cheek, healing the pain and then she proceed to continue healing her stomach. Sniffing quietly, she closed her eyes, wanting to be away from this all.

"Nee-chan…" A quiet voice asked her, laced with concern.

Her eyes snapped open, "Sasuke!" She wiped the tears away and smiled forcibly at him, "It's nothing. I was thinking about my parents."

Sasuke's face dropped considerably and a sullen expression appeared on his face. "D-do you m-miss them?" He stuttered softly, eyes on the floor.

"With every beat of my heart." Shisui answered honestly, standing up. "Sasuke-chan, don't you have homework to do?" She wanted to change the subject, she didn't want to talk about them now. Not after her fucking uncle patronized her mother, his sister. Was that why my father and Fugaku couldn't be together in a room for a long amount of time? Was that why my mother never visited her _dear _brother occasionally? Was that why their relationship was strained?

He bopped his head, "Yeah…"

"Want me to help you?" She asked him with a gentle smile. He was such a sweetheart with an asshole as his father. He deserved so much better than him.

His face lit up, "Hai!"

"Let's go grab your pack and take two prepared bento's with us. We'll be studying in the park." She wanted to be out of this house, _now_. Taking his hands, she flickered towards his room, stuffing everything in his school bag and handed it over to him, "Now, we don't two prepared bento's." Mikoto wasn't home but she always made sure there was food before she left the house. Briefly, she wondered where Itachi was when she flickered to the kitchen, taking out two prepared bento's. Mikoto had taught her how to cook and she had to admit, she was a very good cook but not as good as her mother. No one was as good as her mother.

"Sasu-chan, where is Itachi-kun?"

He puffed his cheeks out in anger, "Mission."

Even Shisui sighed softly, hearing that. Lately, Itachi kept going on missions, he never had time for her or Sasuke and when he had it was for a few seconds before he had to sleep or leave for another mission. She wished he was here. She felt so alone.

Ever since he had joined ANBU like her, he was unreachable. It felt as if he was slipping from her fingers. She didn't want to lose him, he was her anchor when she mourned for her parents. "Let's go, Sasuke-kun." He nodded, joy evident on his face when she flickered to the park. She wouldn't have any missions until tomorrow. The old man had granted her two days off since her last A-rank mission became S-rank thanks to three stupid missing-nins who had the nerve to leer at her and then threaten to rip of her Sharingan eyes. Shortly said, they didn't last long and she had brought the three dead shinobi's to a bounty. Sure a part of her money goes to the Uchiha clan but she had collected enough money to buy a home of her own and together with her parents money that she had inherited from them, she could safely say she could survive thirty years without worrying about money.

When she was seven, she had graduated from the Academy and became Genin.

When she was nine, she became Chunin.

When she was fourteen, she became ANBU member.

Her uncle didn't like the idea of her being in ANBU but she had stubbornly stayed with her dream to become the strongest kunoichi. He had let her be ANBU and now he wanted to take that away from her?

Smiling softly at Sasuke, she took his hands and flickered to the nearest park, intent on getting this confrontation off her mind. _For now._

Because no one insulted her mother and got away with it. _No one._


	3. Chapter 2: Ao from Kirigakure

**Tale of Uchiha Shisui: Of Dusk and Dawn**

**.**

**.**

_By Angelbloodlover_

_._

_~ First they ignore you, then they laugh at you, then they fight you, then you win._

_–_

_Mahatma Gandhi_

_._

_._

_._

**Chapter 2: Ao from Kirigakure**

Shisui didn't talk to her uncle anymore, she completely ignored him. The tension between him and Itachi was increasing rapidly, which made Mikoto and Sasuke more prone to stress. Shisui didn't like the house anymore, it used to be her sanctuary but now it looked like a prison. She wanted to get out there, she needed to get out but how…?

Her eyes widened, lips in a grim line. There was only one way to be able to get out of this situation but she couldn't do that. She loved her clan deeply but she didn't want to marry. How come they couldn't get this in their heads? It wasn't really that difficult, was it?

Her stubborn uncle wouldn't get it but how could she change his mind? Once something was in his mind, he wouldn't change, for nothing.

Shrieking, she punched the tree, not caring if her knuckles were bleeding, she had to get this pent-out frustration out of her system. "Stupid elders! Stupid uncle! Stupid marriage!" Her satisfaction grew when the tree crashed on the ground but it was slightly. She moved to another tree and another one, not once using chakra.

It was after three hours of knocking out trees that Shisui did stop, her fists swollen with splinters protruding out of her tender flesh. One lone tear became two, two became three and open was the dam…

"Tou-san, kaa-san, what am I to do…?" She slid against one of the lone trees standing, holding her ruby-red necklace, "What would you do mother?" Closing her eyes, she tried suppressing the flow of her tears. "Damnit! Kunoichi do not cry!" She took a deep breath and pushed everything away, she needed something to occupy her stressed mind. _Maybe Hokage-sama could give me a mission?_

With that in mind, she flickered to her superior, intent on getting a mission.

* * *

Hiruzen watched one of his most loyal kunoichi's, also the daughter of his deceased friend, Uchiha Kagami. His daughter looked nothing like him but the aura she was exuding was the same as him, fierce determination seeping into her black pools. _Kagami, you would have been proud of her._ "A solo mission?"

She nodded and he sighed softly, putting his pipe on his mahogany desk, "Shisui, what is troubling you?"

"Nothing, Hokage-sama," came her fast reply.

He stared in her eyes, trying to find something but she guarded, too guarded. He couldn't help but feel for this girl. At the age of seven she had lost both her parents in front of her eyes. Such a thing shouldn't have happened to her, she was a child, she wasn't supposed to witness death of her loved ones in front of her mere innocent eyes but it _did_ happen and the fact that he couldn't do anything about this grated his nerves.

"Are you sure?" He asked again. He had to be sure that nothing had happened… His eyes widened and he locked gaze with the calm girl, his eyes softened, "You know, Shisui, running isn't the solution."

She stiffened and that was all the reaction he needed from her. "Shis-" "Hokage-sama, with all due respect but there is nothing you can do for me." He disregarded the fact that she was being disrespectful by interrupting him and sighed tiredly, "Bottling up your emotions isn't a healthy way of living." He stated softly as he threw her a scroll, which she caught efficiently. "I expect you to return within a week."

A crow mask was slipped on her face, "Understood, Hokage-sama." She disrupted into flocks of crows and disappeared.

Sighing softly, he hoped everything would turn out alright with her. She didn't deserve any more trouble, she had enough of it. Still, something in the back of his mind told him it was about the Uchiha clan. But the question that was bugging him the most was why? _Why_?

It seemed he will have to talk to Fugaku. Again. Lately, the Uchiha's were getting restless, he could feel their distrust grow with every day. He had to defuse the situation before it would get worse than this. He rubbed his temples and hoped that nothing bad would come out of this.

* * *

Shisui hopped from tree to tree, her mind formulating a plan, many tactics were being pulled aside. The object of her mission was simple, in fact it was _too_ simple, assassinate a rogue shinobi that was attacking a village east from Konoha and retrieve some important scrolls. She had to be careful as she killed this rogue shinobi because he was a former Kiri-nin and thus the chance of bumping into hunter-nins were high. He was last seen in the village three days ago where he killed three civilians and stole provisions and money. Chances were that she could pick up his trail, if he didn't erase them. Still, with her matured Sharingan she would be able to pick up his faintest trail and through tracking she could find him. Granted, she wasn't very good at tracking but Kakashi had taught her some things about it.

The tardy Hatake could get on her nerves at times but he was a laid back person and she enjoyed his company, she even did missions together. It wasn't anything romantic, they were comfortable around each other, they had mutual respect and understanding.

Once she had asked him to see her cousin's Sharingan, the first time he had left her angrily. Of course, she had tried again and again and only after a year did he succumb to her wish to see her cousin's Sharingan eye. Unconsciously, she had tenderly touched the eye, wondering if Obito could hear her from the afterlife. It wasn't until the Hatake coughed loudly, squirming under her intense stare that she noticed how much she had invaded his personal place while whispering things to Obito. Out of respect he didn't say a single thing and for that she was grateful.

After non-stop travel she made it to the small village called Shiroma. The village wasn't anything special, they were all civilians, specialized in the art of farming. Konoha made trades with the village at times when Shiroma needed protection, like now. Sure, it was expensive to get protection but they needed it. She could see the many fields where crops were being harvested and apple trees, along with peach trees, cherry trees and so on.

She jumped down and walked towards the largest house where the mayor was residing, a sort of leader for the village. His house was built quite nicely, those farmers sure were great constructors if they could a house like this. Ignoring the curious and terrified stares, she knocked on the door, mask still on. She couldn't put it off, there was a reason why her mask had to stay on. Still, the Hokage could have sent a group of Jounin to finish this rogue shinobi instead of hers. She had studied everything about him in the newest Bingo Books and he was a B-rank shinobi, hardly someone who she could go all out with. Nevertheless, she didn't complain, it felt good to be out of that stuffy clan, the tension was tangible, she could taste the distrust and hate that the Uchiha's were exuding.

She was sick and tired of the many meetings where the only things they discussed about was how Konoha was pushing them in a corner, suppressing them. Though, the fact that the elders were suspecting the Uchiha's behind the Kyuubi attack was worrying. Weren't the Uchiha's part of Konoha's founding? Weren't they equal as the rest of the noble clans? Then why was Konoha adamant about the fact that the Uchiha's were plotting something against Konoha?

Never in her life did she dream about something like this, she thought Konoha was her home, a place she could live _free _but instead of that, she had to watch her back for any malice, especially from Danzo. That man wasn't anything better than Orochimaru. He sickened her, just the way he watched her narrowing made her think that there was something off about him. Next time, she went back she would talk to Itachi about him. She didn't trust that bandaged mummy and if it meant taking precautions against him, then so be it.

The door opened, snapping Shisui from her thoughts, and she saw a man around the fifty with guarded face. She couldn't blame him, really, an ANBU waltzing right at his door. "Greetings, I'm Crow, I come from Konoha with the mission to locate and kill the missing-nin that's disrupting the area."

He flinched at her cold, muffled tone. Again, no blame. "Here is the scroll with the Hokages official stamp." She unrolled another scroll and showed him the contents of it, another form of precautions.

"Thank you, would like to come in…?" Her eyes twinkled with amusement when he seemed uncertain.

Politely, she shook her head, "I thank you for your hospitality but that won't be necessary. I'll be retrieving those important scrolls as soon as possible."

He nodded, "How long will it take?"

He sure was nosy, "It depends on the many factors. If you will excuse me I need to start my mission." Man, why was she being so cold? It made her scared. She loved how she was open in contrary to the rest of her kinsmen. Sure, emotions should be guarded but not completely eradicated. Her uncle had tried too many times to drill that into her head but she wouldn't budge to his every command. She was a human and she wouldn't lose her only quality that made her humans. What were humans without emotions?

Walking bag of flesh and bones. Mindless.

The leader curtly nodded, "I'll be expecting you soon."

She returned the gesture and vanished from his sight, Sharingan active. It was time to find that shinobi.

* * *

She smirked, pulling out her katana from her back. Finally the mouse decided to come out from its hole. After one day of searching, she had found him near a cave not far from the village where he was resting. That was a stupid idea, the moment he had killed those villagers he should have travelled to another place, not that she was complaining. But this was getting too easy, she hoped he would be enough of a challenge because this mission was starting to look pathetic. Quietly, she flickered behind him, ready to strike him down in one smooth move but somehow he turned around and blocked it with his kunai.

His eyes narrowed, "ANBU?" He seethed, pushing more force behind his kunai.

Grinning, she pushed more chakra in her katana and watched with satisfaction as it sliced his upper body. And then a frown marred her pretty face, "Water clone." She noticed him behind her and had to shake at how cliché this was. Why would ninja's sneak behind another ninja? Didn't they know that every sane shinobi would know they would choose to come from behind?

"Foolish Kiri-nin." She spoke amused. Man, she was hanging around Itachi _way too much_. That was his line.

Her enemy executed a set of seals, "Suiton: Suigandan!"He shot out multiple spherical projectiles right at her. Without any effort, Shisui avoided them, flipping on a tree, executing her set of seals, "Raiton: Jibashi." A wave of electricity appeared on her hands, sending a powerful stream of lightning capable of ripping through solid rock towards the rogue nin, destroying the ground on its way. This was a trick she had learned from Kakashi, it was a variation from his Chidori. She was proud of her lightning affinity, although her fire affinity was strong in her, thanks to her Uchiha blood. The most difficult one was wind affinity, even after all those years trying elemental training she couldn't slice a leaf in two. Since her affinity had a weakness against wind, it was really hard to convert her chakra into wind. It didn't mean that she would give up, no, she was directing her time to earth and water, those were easier to learn instead of wind. Postponing it was better than getting a huge pounding headache.

She heard him curse rather loudly and substituted with a log. Crimson red eyes flickered to the place her Sharingan had predicted it and converting fire towards her sword, she impaled the man's shoulder the moment he appeared. Another curse left his mouth and she clucked her tongue in annoyance. This fight was too easy, she was getting bored.

"No offense but your skills are getting rusty. I highly recommend some serious training." Growling, she continued, "Although you won't be getting a chance to redeem yourself in my eyes. Shinobi's who kill innocent civilians who have no chance of defending themselves, should be dead." Without another word, she sliced off his left arm, wincing when he cried out in pain, grabbing his bloodied stomp. And the smell of burnt flesh was invading her nostrils. The loud squelch of his dead arm echoed around the clearing. With his other hand, he sent out a punch at her, which she dodged without problems. Sharingan sure was handy.

Flickering behind the panicked man, she whispered softly in his ears, "It's over. Have a nice trip to Hell." And the sword went through his heart, burning him from the inside. Blood flowed out his mouth, choking, grasping for breath as his lungs were overworking, trying to save him but it was too late. Without the heart, blood won't be circulating around his body and he would die.

When she retreated her bloodied sword, she perked up, a bit too late when someone sent her a punch, her crow mask falling on the floor as her face was recognizable from the intruder. She flipped backwards, cursing when her tie fell out of her hair. Long hair was impractical but it was the one thing her mother loved above all, her long, straight hair was something that reminded her of her deceased mother. She didn't have the heart to cut it but it didn't mean she was annoyed when it got free.

"Shunshin no Shisui." The enemy nin spoke in respect. She looked up and noticed the man was wearing a blue kimono with a striped, turtle-necked undershirt, a mask with thin slitted eye-hole and a wavy design in place of the mouth, and Kiri's symbol on his forehead. She concluded it was a man behind that mask, his broad shoulders gave it away. Straightening her back, she smirked, "Well, well, you're the first one to knock off my mask. Congratulations."

She couldn't see his face but she could _feel _him smirking. "Thank you. Now as you know I can't let you have his body." He took his fighting stance and charged at her, senbon already between his fingers as the came soaring by.

Left. Right. Left. Left. Jump. Crouch. This man was _good_. An excited smile crept up her face, which didn't go unnoticed by the hunter-nin as she charged at him, Sharingan already predicting his moves.

"Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!" A volley of small fireballs was sent hurling towards him. As she calculated he avoided them, "Got you." Twirling her fingers, she send the fireballs towards him. If he seemed surprised by this, he didn't show anything, not that she could with that mask blocking her from reading his expression.

The man dodged them all, even from different angles. He couldn't have seen them. It was impossible. She frowned at that. There had to be something about him. Inspecting him closer, she noticed that there was something off about his right eye, the chakra around that eye wasn't the same as his other eye, which meant only one thing. The man had transplanted a Dojutsu in his right eye socket.

"What Dojutsu are you hiding underneath your mask, Hunter-nin?"

His body jerked slightly and she smirked at him, "The chakra pathway seems familiar to me but I can't put a guess on it. Can't you help a lady out?"

"For a woman you are very intelligent to have noticed that but I won't be telling you a thing." Her eye twitched at that sexist comment but he continued, "The field isn't for a woman's heart, you are too vulnerable for your emotions."

Why was it that men had to act like that? Did they enjoy riling up a woman? "You know what? I hate people like you, judging the female race and deeming them weak just because of that." She glared at him, flickering in front of him and punching him in the face, smashing his mask in the progress. Pieces of porcelain flew everywhere and the man's eyes widened at how fast she was. _No way!_

Then he cursed when he looked right into her eyes, tomoes spinning rapidly, he could only hear the name of her jutsu before he felt immense pain. "Seishin soujuu."

His shock became even more evident when he started coughing up blood, pain searing through his entire body. His knees buckled under that intense stare and he clutched his head, wishing the pain would go away. He couldn't focus, he couldn't think clearly. "What is your name?" Her smooth, silky voice echoed in his mind and without him wanting it, the words came out his mouth, "Ao from Kirigakure." Before he could demand answers about this peculiar Genjutsu, more blood came flowing out his mouth and he coughed loudly, hitting himself on the chest. The way her Genjutsu worked was different, more deadlier, more real. His fingers wouldn't obey his command, his heart was beating too fast. If he didn't undo this jutsu soon then he will die. "I see you have the Byakugan. What happened to the other eye?" A smirk played on her rosy lips, "Never mind, I'll be taking it with me back to Konoha. The Byakugan doesn't belong in Kirigakure." He could hear her voice, echoing in his mind but when he tried to look for her he couldn't find her. What kind of monster was she? He had heard stories about her as a Genjutsu mistress but he didn't think it would be _this_ bad. But hearing that know made him start to panic, she could use her eyes to force him to undo the jutsu. He couldn't let that happen! Another flash of pain surged through his body but this time it was his muscles that were protesting. He tried to twitch his fingers but it was useless. It seems she was controlling his mind trough her will. He couldn't even bite his tongue to dispel the Genjutsu through pain. How could you defeat someone when that person was controlling his mind? More panic rose in his chest and he hoped the rest of his team would arrive soon. _Come in!_

Shisui frowned in annoyance when the hunter-nin seemed to have used some form of protection in case his stolen Bykugan was at risk. "Hm… guess I'll have to play the hunter-nin this time." With ease, she took out a kunai, twirling it when suddenly dozens of kunai came flying at her. She couldn't help but curse at the unfair situation. Quickly thinking ahead, she rolled towards the dead Kiri-nin and picked him alongside his positions and disappeared, using her famous technique. She would have to report this to the Sandaime. Someone out there was running around and using Konoha's Byakugan freely.

Oh, she couldn't wait to see the expression Hyuuga Hiashi when they would hear about this.

* * *

The hunter-nin gasped for breath, his entire body _aching_, although there wasn't any sign of injuries, they were phantom pains. "Shunshin no Shisui isn't one to be played with…" He whispered softly, flinching when another searing pain moved through his body. After two weeks he got out of that Genjutsu and still after three weeks the pain wasn't going away. He could clearly remember her, long straight hair flowing like a waterfall, eyes as black as the night, her skin pale, the epitome of a deadly kunoichi. He couldn't help but feel respect for that woman. He would think twice before judging someone on their gender- he had learned his lesson. Touching his Byakugan he could only sigh in relief, she was the first one who was on the verge of gouging his eye out and she would be the last. Because there won't a next time.

That, he promised himself.

* * *

Shisui returned to Shiroma and handed the leader the stolen goods, "Have a nice day. Ja ne!" She saluted him and jumped away, the dead Kiri-nin in her storage scroll, ready to be dissected so Konoha could find some village secrets which the ninja's body held — such as chakra types, eaten herbs, Ninjutsu, special medicine, and kekkei genkai — too bad that hunter-nin failed to keep a hold of the body.

With reluctance she returned to Konoha. It was time she should talk to her uncle because she would not marry forcibly. If that plan didn't work then she had to move to plan B. She didn't like that plan either but it was as a last resort. Sure the Uchiha clan would hate her but she would still fight in their name and protect them but she would not give heart to someone she didn't love. Life for her didn't work that way.


End file.
